


Camp-volley

by Johnny_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto is in love, Multi, She is Kageyama's older step sister, She is his guardian, She still has the same name, but Akaashi deals with the bitchy people very fast, fem!Akaashi Keiji - Freeform, there is mild blood with a slight injury by receiving a ball with your face, there is some homophobia themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny_kun/pseuds/Johnny_kun
Summary: Koutarou would have never thought that aside from volley-love, at Camp-volley he would meet true love. A girl so beautiful he stopped breathing. A girl so beautiful, he forgot how to spike. A girl so beautiful, his heart felt heavy.AU with Fem!Akaashi. Bokuto falls for any and all Akaashi there is.---“Kuroo, she said my name, we’re getting married!”“Bro!”---
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Camp-volley

Bokuto has always dreamed of living with volleyball his whole life. His biggest passion was the court and the ball at his palm. He was fortunate enough to find his best friends, who, like him, shared a mutual love for the sport. 

After countless games in high school, they all followed the calling of volleyball. Life didn’t make it easy for them, though. Oikawa’s knee injury made it hard for the man to acquire a professional carrier. Hajime chose to become a trainer, instead of a player. Kuroo prioritised his studies and only played as a hobby. Bokuto was the only one to very soon become a professional athlete.

However, they never gave up that itching attraction to this sport. A few years after high school, they came up with an idea - a training summer camp for promising volleyball players between the ages of fifteen and eighteen. With the help of their old coaches and many friends, their project became reality. Bless Kenma for funding them in the beginning until they were able to self-exist.

Camp-volley resided in a big park, using the endless space of the green fields. Three days of the week, a loud hormonal group of teenagers gathered to learn from them. It was great. They made a schedule which was convenient for all five of them. They were glad that so many parents trusted them. The number of actually talented kids was astonishing. Bokuto was sure he was going to meet some of them later in life, in a real game. 

Koutarou would have never thought that aside from volley-love, at Camp-volley he would meet true love. A girl so beautiful he stopped breathing. A girl so beautiful, he forgot how to spike. A girl so beautiful, his heart felt heavy. 

He had seen her only from afar, when she drove Tobio and Shouyou to and from the training sessions. She mostly stayed in the car, but there were the three lucky times Bokuto was able to see her fully. 

The first one was when Tobio and Shouyou got in a fight while racing to see who’ll come out first from the car. The boys pushed each other with more power than a friendly fight would require and the beautiful woman had to open the driver’s door and intervene before blood was shed. She was shorter than both of them but with just a single touch and quiet words, she managed to settle them down. Bokuto was in a trance. Her hair was in a high ponytail and the wind played with it gently.

Then, the second time was when some bird chose Tobio’s head as a toilet. Shouyou was rolling on the ground in laughter as the fifteen year old he was, while his dark-haired friend screamed in rage. In an instant, the beautiful girl was out and calmly pulled Shouyou from the dusty ground. Then, with a few tissues and a bottle of water she cleaned Tobio, who pouted the whole time he had to squat so his sister could reach his hair properly. Bokuto couldn’t help but notice how she looked angelic even when cleaning bird shit.

The third time was last week. Some forms needed to be filled by a guardian so when the boys jumped out of the small car, she accompanied them. Her long dark hair was down to her back. She was wearing shorts and her milky legs did funny things to Bokuto’s mind. 

Hajime spoke to her as a representative of their club and she smiled. SHE SMILED. Bokuto gasped and tripped over his own feet, falling down in a muddy puddle. Of course, Kuroo had laughed his ass off and his ugly cackling got her attention. If he wasn’t mesmerized by her eyes, Koutarou would have felt embarrassed by the situation. 

But she was looking at him. She tilted her head to the side slightly and some of her hair fell across her face. With a fast gesture, she brushed it away, and Bokuto’s fingers itched to do the same. Her hair was probably very soft. She said something to Hajime, who sharpy turned to look at his teammate just sitting in a puddle on the ground. The man covered his face with his hand and bowed slightly at the young woman in front of him, waving his hand in the air dismissively. With a last glance in his direction she left. Hajime had his ass that day, but Bokuto didn’t care. She had looked  _ at him _ . It was fate.

During the break, while the kids were devouring their packed food, Bokuto got the opportunity to whine to his friends.

“Iwaaa, was her voice like clouds?”

Hajime’s brow twitched the same way it did when Oikawa irritated him.

After taking a big sip of his energy drink, Kuroo patted his best bro on the back in sympathy. 

“You’ve got it hard, bro.” The tall man chuckled as Bokuto pouted. 

“Just talk to her next time.” Hajime offered.

“I don’t even know her name.” Koutarou whined. His onigiri balls stayed unopened in a plastic bag, hanging on Kuroo’s wrist. 

Oikawa skipped to them with a tooth shining grin. That particular smile usually mad all women in the vicinity swoon like bees to honey. Kuroo and Bokuto both noticed how Hajime cleared his throat and pretended not to be affected by his boyfriend’s charm. “Yohoo, what are you talking about? Why is Kou-chan so sulky?”

Kuroo tossed one protein bar to Oikawa as he answered with a sly smirk. “We are discussing Bo’s big crush.”

Oikawa nodded and sat down next to Iwaizumi. “She is hot.” 

Hajime glared at him and dug his elbow in Oikawa’s ribs. “Mean, Iwa-chan!” Kissing his grumbling boyfriend, Oikawa hummed in thought. 

“Iwa-chan, where are all the forms from the guardians?”

“In the blue backpack.” Hajime replied. He rolled his eyes fondly at Tooru’s energetic run to their bags. 

“Soooo” Oikawa sang, waving a white sheet of paper in one hand. “Her name is Akaashi Keiji. Woah, that’s one strong boyish name for such elegant creature. Her parents didn’t do many favors, huh.” Half of Tooru’s musings went unheard by Bokuto, who silently mouthed the name ‘Akaashi Keiji’ like a mantra. He thought it was perfect for her.

“Is she his mother?” Kuroo asked curiously. 

Oikawa’s eyes squinted. The man shrugged his shoulders. “She is signing as sole guardian, but their names are different. Oi, Tobio-chan, come here for a second.”

The tall boy left his friends and went to the four coaches. He looked confused. 

Hajime nodded at him reassuringly. “It’s fine, Tobio. We just want to ask you something.”

Tooru threw a hand over the teenager’s shoulder with a grin. “Say, Tobio-chan, the pretty lady who drives you and Shrimpy, is she your mom?”

Bokuto anchored his owlish eyes at Kageyama’s face, waiting for any precious information to spill.

The boy scrunched his face and shook his head. “No. She is my older step-sister.”

“And her name is Akaashi Keiji?” Oikawa smirked.

“...Yes.” 

“How old is she?”

“ She’s 23. Why?” Tobio’s gaze hardened. He shook off his mentor’s grip and stood stiff. His usually scowling face glared at Oikawa.

Said man raised his hands in surrendering motion. “Don’t look at me like that! We were just looking through the forms for Friday’s practice game. Your pretty nee-chan is safe from me, I row in a different boat.”

“Shittykawa, watch it.” Hajime snapped. However, Tobio visibly relaxed. Not wanting to put fire in this situation, Kuroo stood up and lead Tobio away.

“Let’s go, Kageyama-kun. Break is over. Leave these old man here.”

Bokuto sat on the grass, staring at the space where Tobio stood just seconds ago. “She’s just a year younger than me! Akaashi Keiji! That name is perfect! Can you even think of a more perfect name for her?!”

Oikawa and Hajime sweatdropped at his lovestruck eyes. “Well… yes, actually” Tooru murmured. Iwaizumi hissed at him and stood up to go help Kuroo reign in the boys.

“Don’t worry, Kou-chan” Oikawa soothed his friend. “I’m sure you’ll get to talk to her pretty soon.”

* * *

“I’m fine.”

“Tobio-chan...”

“I’m fine, really.”

Fate was a fast worker. Bokuto thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest. It was almost like he was about to step on the court for a big game. The sun seemed to him like a big light in a stadium. He had actually spoken on the phone with Akaashi Keiji. Personally. Well, for like two sentences and then when he heard her soft voice, his brain short-circuited and Kuroo had to take over.

“Bokuto-san, will Kageyama be okay?” A hand tugged at Bokuto’s white shirt and the man entered reality again. Hinata was staring up at him with his big puppy eyes. Koutaru ruffled his bright orange hair. “Don’t worry, Shouyou. He’ll be fine.”

On the grass, Kageyama was pressing some tissue to his bloody mouth. A stray ball, spiked with a little bit too much power, had hit the boy on the face. His lip was busted and he bit his tongue in surprise. Thankfully, not hard enough to evoke a fatal turn of events. By their written rules, it was mandatory to call a guardian if one of the students got an injury leading to bleeding of any kind. Well, Bokuto thought, there was no need for Fate to be this dramatic, but he was going to take what it gave, gladly.

Tobio insisted he was okay, but with his lip and tongue both suffering, his words came out lispy and slurred. From over the boy’s head, Oikawa winced a little as some blood dripped on the ground.

“We need more tissues, Iwa-chan.”

Just then, Bokuto saw a familiar car stop at the entrance of the park. Akaashi came out in obvious hurry. Her hair was in a messy bun. The woman walked to them in a fast pace. She greeted them with a bow and immediately kneeled in front of her little brother.

“Tobio-kun, are you okay? Let me see.” She gently took hold of Tobio’s wrist and moved it away from his face. With a finger underneath his chin she tilted his head slightly, observing the wound. Kageyama was blushing slightly but didn’t protest. 

“I’m fine, nee-san.” The boy said under his nose. Akaashi frowned at his lisp.

Koutaru soaked in her mellow voice. “Not cool, bro.” Kuroo whispered in his ear. Then, his best friend addressed the woman. “Akaashi-san, a stray ball from one of the other kids got him on the face. It was an accident. Toshiro-kun apologized.” Akaashi nodded with s tiny smile.

“Don’ t worry. I know how it is with sports. These things happen. Thank you for looking after him.” In turn, Kuroo grinned and after her attention was away from him, he made some finger gun signs ar Bokuto and then left to organize the other boys in some activity. 

“Nee-chan! This time it wasn’t me to receive a ball to the face!” Hinata exclaimed proudly. The bright boy squatted next to the girl and gave her a big hug. Bokuto wished he could do the same. He loved hugs.

“I see, Sho-kun. Go take your bags, please.” Shouyou quickly left to do as requested. Kageyama frowned. “I’m okay, nee-san. I want to play more.”

Akaashi stood up and crossed her arms. “Tobio, you know I don’t condone you overdoing it. Let your body rest. This is just practice, not a real match. There is no need to prove yourself to anybody.”

Kageyama didn’t like did and averted his gaze away from his sister. On the side, Oikawa pulled Hajime away, the two men bowing a goodbye and running to Kuroo and the rest of the boys.

Now it was just Bokuto, the pretty girl and a grumpy Kageyama. Bokuto’s blood was rushing to his face.

“Uhm.” He started reluctantly. Akaashi faced him and their eyes met again. He really wanted to hug her. “Tobio-kun, you should listen to your sister. Go rest and on Friday we are going to destroy the other team, right?” Koutarou had no idea where this confidence came from, but his voice didn’t waver even once. The boy whipped his head so fast that his neck cracked. He blinked at his coach and his scowl lifted only to be replaced by his usual neutral expression.

Akaashi sighed and smiled gratefully at Bokuto. His heart stopped.

Then, Shouyou came back with their things and Akaashi lead the two boys away. She gave the car keys to Tobio and stopped by Bokuto.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san for calling me and for being there for Tobio and Shouyou. They really love it here. See you on Friday.” A deep bow and she left. Her sweet perfume lingered. Koutarou realised he didn’t say anything.

“AH! AKAASHI-SAN! I’LL CALL YOU AGAIN!” He yelled so loudly that some birds flew away from the trees in the vicinity. Akaashi stopped by her car and looked at the man. He was panting. Oikawa was madly waving something from a distance and Koutarou registered what came out of his mouth. His blush matched Akaashi’s. He cleared his throat and screamed again “I MEAN IF TOBIO-KUN IS HURT! WHICH I HOPE HE WON’T HAVE TO BE AGAIN!” Oikawa gave up on salvaging the situation and buried his face in Hajime’s shoulder, who pushed him away.

Akaashi hid a smile behind a graceful hand and nodded. With a wave, she entered the car and drove away. 

“Kuroo, she said my name, we’re getting married!”

“Bro!”

* * *

Bokuto’s live revolved around volleyball. Outside of the court, he followed a very simple maxima - Always take the path leading to happiness. 

When some of his friends came out as gay, he didn’t even blink. “Love is love and if it makes you happy, I’m happy, too.”

Sometimes he got sad, knowing that there are people on this Earth who judged people for being happy. Like right now. one of the mothers of a kid training with them, was complaining right in front of them, how her son was going to ‘become broken’ by being taught by people ‘of their kind’.

It was right after their Friday game, which they won. Almost all of the kids were gone after a celebratory ice cream. Kuroo went to meet Kenma at a nearby arcade which left only Tachibana Riku, Kageyama and Hinata with Iwaizumi, Tooru and Bokuto. And, of course, a glowing Keiji, wearing a nice summer dress with her hair in waves down her back. Bokuto stared at her only during the whole game. 

Akaashi was taking photos with blushing Tobio and Shouyou when Tachibana’s mom arrived. She hadn’t been present to the match. By her expression alone, it was obvious she was very cross about something. Hajime and Oikawa rolled their shoulders, getting ready to receive whatever bullshit this parent was going to spill their way. Bokuto frowned and listened as the angry woman threw her word-vomit at his friends’ address. His blood was boiling. Hajime was clenching his fists so strongly in order to restrain himself, that a vein on his neck was throbbing with the effort. Tooru was donning his fakest smile, his eyes trying to set the woman on fire.

They couldn’t really say much. This woman could easily use any response against them. Their hard work on this Volley-camp could be destroyed with a good lawyer and a nice sob-story about the ‘gay men corrupting the kids’. They loved their project too much to let it go.

“You are being unreasonably rude right now, Tachibana-san.”

Hajime, Tooru and Bokuto all looked wide eyed at Akaashi as she stepped to stand between them and the disturbed mother.

“You can’t tell me you can tolerate such abnormal behaviour!” The woman screeched. Next to her, her son was looking at his feet, not saying anything. He was a good kid, Bokuto thought. Sadly, his mom was a bitch.

Akaashi scoffed softly. “The only abnormal behaviour here is yours, Tachibana-san. You are making an ugly scene instead of celebrating your son’s victory.”

“How dare you! Well, now I understand. You are too young and naive. You should be careful, or your boys may turn out even worse.”

Not batting an eyelid, Akaashi countered right away. “ _ My boys _ are more than amazing, thank you for the concern. And just because I know how good they are, I chose the best training camp for them. I know that the hard work of everyone in this camp is driving  _ my boys _ to reach their full potential.” 

The woman squaked. Bokuto shared a look of amazement with his friends. Akaashi stood proud to defend them. 

Tachibana-san gathered her composure and sneered at Akaashi. “If your brother had parents taking care of him, instead of air-headed sister like you, he would have turned out normal and not have problems with communication and anger.” Her words cut like knives, even to Bokuto. He noticed how Akaashi stiffened, her breath hitching. “Nee-san...” Tobio ran to her. He was glaring daggers at the mother of his teammate. Hinata hovered anxiously to the side.

“Look, Tachibana-san, you can just leave and not come on Monday. We’ll return whatever money is left of your monthly fee.” Hajime barked. He stepped next to Akaashi. His aura carried a dark and heavy irritation. Bokuto and Oikawa moved closer, getting ready to act if needed.

“It’s okay, Tobio-kun, Hajime-san.” Keiji said with voice slightly wavering. She took a deep breath and raised her chin again. “Some people are so envious of others’ happiness that they are ready to belittle and humiliate in order to feel better about their own boring and meaningless lives.” 

What followed happened so fast that it was a blur. Tachibana-san jumped at Akaashi with a vicious anger filled scream. She managed to push Akaashi, who couldn’t react. Bokuto, thankfully standing behind her, caught her. Tooru gently pushed Tobio to the back, next to Bokuto and his nee-san, and begun to drill a new one to Tachibana-san, whilst Iwaizumi called security.

With Oikawa’s angry rant in the background, Bokuto focused on the warm body in his arms. She fit perfectly. 

“Akaashi? Are you okay?”

Her small hands had fisted the material of his shirt. Her face was in his chest and he could feel her breaths. For a second she said nothing, but then her head tipped back and she aimed a smile at him. 

“I’m fine, Bokuto-san, thank you. Tachibana-san just pushed me.” 

Bokuto frowned and spared a look at the arguing mother and Oikawa, who was firing up faster than a firecracker. 

“She shouldn’t have done that to you. She could have hurt you.”

“Yeah, nee-chan. But you were so cool! You should have punched her.” Hinata nervously cut in. He was now leaning on Kageyama. 

Tobio was staring right in Bokuto’s soul. It seemed like a lot of unsaid words ran between the two of them. At the end, Kageyama sharply inclined his chin at Bokuto and his gaze become softer. Bokuto felt as if something very important just happened. 

“I will punch her.” Tobio stated and actually made a few steps towards the woman. 

Akaashi quickly left Bokuto’s embrace and grabbed her brother by his jersey. “You will not! It’s not worth getting down to her level, Tobio-kun. How many times do I have to tell you that violence is not the answer.” 

The boy pulled a face but relaxed back, letting his sister hug him. She whispered something in his ear. She had to stand on her tippy toes to do so. Bokuto bit his lip at how cute she was. Kageyama listened patiently and a rare smile graced his face. He placed a kiss on his sister’s forehead and then Hinata barreled in the two siblings, joining their hug. With a chuckle, Akaashi welcomed the shorter boy.

With the arrival of security, the tension disappeared. Tachibana-san and her guilty looking son were escorted out of the perimesis of the stadium. Hajime and Oikawa bowed deeply to Akaashi, who awkwardly waved them off. She sent Tobio and Shouyou to buy more ice cream. Once the boys were far away enough, she started speaking. 

“There is no need to apologize for something which is not your fault. And I would do the same hundred times again, if needed. Your camp is an amazing organization, which is changing the lives of the young boys you are teaching. Nobody should be shamed for being in love and having a happy life. Don’t ever let toxic people like her affect your path. Since I signed them up, Tobio and Shouyou talk non-stop about their cool five coaches. They breath volleyball and I think finding you was the best thing to happen to them in the last year or so. On the phone with his mom and sister, Shouyou always mentions you and all the fun you have here.”

Oikawa was soaking up all the praise like a sponge. 

“You know” Akaashi continued “It’s been hard for the two of them. They are growing up and with no male presence in their lives, I’m sure they often feel lost. I can’t replace properly a father figure.” 

Bokuto opened his mouth to protest but Akaashi stopped him with a smile. “I know what this woman said is not true, don’t worry, Bokuto-san. However, having all of you are a proper examples and role figures has been very helpful to them, even if they don’t realise it. Their love for one another is like yours” She gestured to Oikawa and Hajime gently who blinked at her confused. “Seeing from you and from Kuroo-san that being in love with another male can be rewarding and is not abnormal, it has made it easier on their minds. So at the end, I should thank you all.”

She bowed deeply at the waist. Her hair fell in front of her face.

“Aka-chan, up! Up right now!” Oikawa pulled the girl upright. “Let’s stop being all mushy! What about we go on a double date? Uuuh, triple date if we count Tobio-chan and the Shrimp. There is a cute bakery a short drive from here.”

Hajime nodded in agreement, hoping Akaashi would accept. He knew it was going to make Bokuto’s whole year probably.

Koutarou swayed on his feet in anticipation of her answer. Akaashi dusted her white dress.

“Okay, it sounds nice. I would love to.” When she said that, she was looking at Bokuto, as if telling him specifically that she would enjoy a nice date with him. Oikawa squealed and hooked his arm around Akaashi’s, leading the girl towards the parking lot. 

Hajime patted Bokuto on the back and went to call Kageyama and Hinata. He took some of their bags. Two more sat in Koutaro’s feet as he stood in a daze. In the distance, the wind softly ruffled Akaashi’s dress. She laughed at something Oikawa said and Bokuto could swear his heart fell even heavier.

With a trembling hand, he took out his phone and dialed Kuroo.

“ ‘Sup, bro?”

“We hugged and we are going on a date.”

“Huh? Who did you hug? Wait, did you hug Akaashi? What?! How? Why does everything happen when I’m not there?!”

“And I tell you, Kuroo, we’ll have two children.”

“Bro, are you crying?”

“NO!”

“Go on that date and never stop being yourself, Bo.”

Tears from happiness were sweet and came right from the soul. Bokuto’s soul was singing in joy as he grabbed the leftover luggage and raced after Tooru and Akaashi. He managed to quickly catch up with them. 

“Kou-chan, Aka-chan was a setter in high school, did you know?” Oikawa teased in a sing-song voice. He smirked at Bokuto. 

Koutarou gawked at them. She had been a setter? She played volleyball? Akaashi can play volleyball. She can set, and he is a spiker. A spiker was nothing without a good setter.

Bokuto thrusted the bags at Oikawa and took Akaashi’s hands in his big ones. 

“Akaashi! Marry me!” 

“Kou-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed scandalized. Keiju bit her lips to swallow a giggle.

His cheeks flushed in deep red as he stuttered a follow-up. “Aaa-ah, no, I mean, yes, I mean, Set for me!” Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he repeated “Set for me, please!”

“Okay.” Akaashi said simply.

Bokuto gasped “To which one?”

“Kou-chan!” Tooru whined. 

Squeezing Bokuto hands softly, Akaashi pulled him ahead. “Let’s go eat some cake and we’ll see afterwards, Bokuto-san.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please, leave your thoughts in a comment before you leave :)
> 
> Idk where that came from, but I love it for some reason. Bokuto is getting married, everyone's invited. Without Tachibana-san.  
> PS: Before posting this, while preview-ing it, I found a typo and hit the edit button, oh boy, oh boy, how it crashed. So, any typos - sorry, I'll just let them be.   
> Have a great week!


End file.
